1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device controller that controls the operations of an imaging device mounted in a photographing machine, such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera generates and stores electronic data corresponding to an optical image by capturing an object. Power is consumed to generate and store the electronic data. In addition, a digital camera may have various additional functions, and power is consumed in the process of carrying out such functions.
Power used for the above operations of the digital camera is supplied by a battery, such as a storage battery. The capacity of a battery which can be re-charged is limited. Accordingly, when power charged in the battery is completely spent, the various functions of the digital camera, including photographing, cannot be carried out.